Prometedor domingo
by AngelCaido20
Summary: HG/FD - Fleur y Hermione llevaban 5 años juntas de los cuáles 3 eran de casadas, tras el fallido matrimonio con William Weasley que apenas duró unos meses...- Clasificación M para la Parte II.
1. Parte I

**Buenas a todos, llevaba tiempo queriendo subir una historia Fleurmione y esto es lo que ha salido, espero que les guste. Será una historia de tan solo dos capítulos.**

**La he escrito en apenas dos días por lo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar las faltas de ortografía etc, así que les pido disculpas de ante mano si encuentran alguna errata. Por último descargo la responsabilidad ya que los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Fleur se levantó temprano en la mañana como todos los días durante los últimos 4 años, miró a su izquierda para encontrar a su esposa plácidamente dormida, en su rostro pudo ver el notable cansancio y las bolsas que se habían formado bajo sus ojos a causa de haber estado trabajando hasta tarde, a Fleur no le sorprendió ya que Hermione llevaba meses trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de ley para el ministerio, el cuál compaginaba con su trabajo en el hospital de San Mungo. Esto absorbía todo el tiempo de la castaña y le dejaba muy pocas horas para descansar y para cualquier otra cosa.

Hermione a menudo echaba de menos el "giratiempo" que le prestó el director Dumbledore allá en su tercer año en Hogwarts, esto podría haberle facilitado las labores simultaneas que estaba intentando llevar a cabo ya que el estrés al que se estaba sometiendo a sí misma comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Fleur entró al baño para tomar una ducha revitalizante, las primeras gotas de agua entraron en contacto con su suave piel y la rubia se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos algo que le sucedía con bastante asiduidad en los últimos meses, pensamientos que hacían que la Veela en su interior se retorciese e inquietase. Agitó levemente la cabeza para tratar de desvanecer esos pensamientos y no demorarse demasiado en la ducha.

Al salir del baño se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de su amada, a la vez que secaba sus cabellos mojados y se envolvía en una fina bata de seda blanca, no pudo evitar la tentación de acercarse y depositar un delicado beso en su mejilla sin despertarla. La castaña se revolvió un poco en la cama y de su boca salió una palabra en forma de suspiro –_Fleur_-.

Por un segundo la nombrada temió haberla despertado, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su esposa seguía sumergida en el mundo de los sueños. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al pensar que aun seguía siendo la protagonista de los sueños de la leona.

Con gráciles movimientos y sin hacer ningún ruido salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Los débiles rayos del sol londinense chocaron contra el rostro de Hermione que emitió un gemido de frustración al intentar luchar contra su agotado cuerpo para despertarse, poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo logró abrir uno de sus ojos para mirar su despertador.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron de manera abrupta mientras exclamaba _-¡No puede ser!-, _Tomó el despertador entre sus manos y lo acercó a su cara más de lo necesario para cerciorarse de que lo que veía era cierto, eran las 11:00 de la mañana y aún seguía en la cama, hacia 4 horas que debería estar en el trabajo y todo por culpa de ese dichoso invento muggle que había decidido no sonar esta mañana.

Hermione dio un salto fuera de la cama estando a punto de caerse ya que aunque su mente estaba completamente despierta y alerta, no podía decir lo mismo de su cuerpo cansado. De su boca comenzaron a escapar todo tipo de maldiciones mientras entraba lo más rápido posible en la ducha. Gracias a Merlín ella era una mujer muy organizada y la noche anterior como todas las noches tenía ya toda su ropa y cosas preparadas.

No tardó mucho en volver a la habitación envuelta en una toalla y con suma rapidez comenzó a vestirse a la par que murmuraba exasperada- _No puede ser, no puede ser, ¡voy a llegar tarde por primera vez en mi vida! ¿Cómo he podido quedarme dormida? ¿Y porque Fleur no me ha despertado?-_

Terminando de vestirse y arreglarse a la velocidad de un Billywig, echó un último vistazo a su despertador que marcaba las 11:29 – ¡_Maldición!_-.

Creyéndose sola en casa, bajó todo lo rápido que pudo las escaleras rumbo a su despacho para recoger sus últimas cosas. En ese momento la figura de la rubia apareció apoyada junto al marco de la puerta y con su dulce acento francés le preguntó – _¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa ma chérie? –_

Hermione la miró ojiplática a la par que respondía con evidente tono de enfado _- ¿A dónde voy a ir? ¡Al trabajo evidentemente y mira qué hora es!, ¡yo, Hermione Jean Granger Delacour por primera vez en mi vida voy a llegar tarde! –_

De los labios de Fleur escapó una risita mientras su esposa la miraba con ojos airados, la rubia aclaró su garganta y en tono de humor le dijo – _Pues cuando puedas dile a madame de Delacour que hoy es domingo y no trabaja- _

Hermione se quedó estática durante unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada al pequeño calendario que había sobre su mesa.

Su esposa se acercó hasta su posición y coló un beso sobre su cabeza antes de preguntarle - _¿Te apetece desayunar?-_

La leona dejó escapar un suspiro antes de asentir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía un día libre que lo había olvidado por completo.

De camino a la cocina su teléfono móvil vibró con la llegada de un mensaje mientras tomaba asiento, la Veela la observaba - _¿Quién es?-_ preguntó fingiendo indiferencia al ver que su castaña miraba el mensaje con interés.

La ex-gryffindor respondió con un tono bastante divertido – es _Ron, el también se ha despertado pensando que hoy había que ir al trabajo_- Fleur trató de darle una sonrisa fingida mientras sobre la mesa le servía su desayuno favorito – _Café Latte y tostadas francesas, ¡bon appétit!_- Hermione no pudo evitar mirar a la hermosa rubia y darle un casto beso en los labios mientras susurraba un – _merci_-

* * *

><p>La Veela observaba a su esposa degustar con placer su desayuno, algo en la forma que la castaña tenía de ingerir los alimentos le resultaba sumamente sensual. Hermione por su parte permanecía completamente ajena a sus miradas, ella tenía su atención puesta en el periódico de esta mañana leyendo las últimas noticias que hacían referencia precisamente a la ex-gryffindor y la labor que estaba llevando a cabo junto a su compañero Ronald Weasley.<p>

No era un secreto para nadie que Ronald Weasley no era precisamente una mente privilegiada a diferencia de su compañera, pero el proyecto que Hermione estaba llevando a cabo era de suma importancia para la comunidad mágica e indirectamente para la comunidad muggle también, por lo que no podía contar con nadie que no fuera de su total confianza y que compartiera sus mismos valores.

Este proyecto era lo que siempre había soñado, mejorar la inserción y derechos de los muggles que tenían relación directa con el mundo mágico, los padres muggles de hijos magos eran vetados y marginados dentro esta comunidad, así como las parejas muggles de magos u otras criaturas. Pero Hermione Granger no estaba de acuerdo con esto y ella lo iba a cambiar, ella iba a garantizar y a luchar por el respeto y los derechos de estas personas.

Tras la caída de Lord Voldemort hace varios años se habían hecho grandes progresos y avances en leyes, pero no todo estaba conseguido, esta es una de las razones por las que decidió tomar entre sus manos este proyecto, aunque su verdadera vocación era la medimagia, y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que había colaborado en proyectos del Ministerio ya que le absorbía demasiado tiempo y la hacía llevar un ritmo de vida imposible de sostener a largo plazo, pero la castaña bien sabía que merecía la pena.

* * *

><p>Cuando la leona terminó de ingerir todo lo que le había puesto en la mesa, se puso de pie para recoger y lavar los platos, Fleur por su parte se lo impidió, sentía devoción por cuidar y atender a Hermione en todo momento, para ella la ex-gryffindor siempre había sido y seria su prioridad.<p>

Ella y la castaña tenían unas reglas de convivencia que esta última había impuesto donde se dividían y compartían las tareas de forma ecuánime, según Hermione estadísticamente hablando una de las principales causas de discusión dentro de las parejas son los conflictos por la elaboración de las tareas del hogar que siempre acababan cayendo injustamente en manos de uno de los miembros de la pareja, y ella no lo iba a permitir sabiendo que Fleur trataría de hacerse cargo de todo con el fin de facilitarle la vida a su mujer.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse cuando la castaña le mostró el cuadrante a colores que había elaborado con la repartición de dichas tareas y sus horas estipuladas, aunque era demasiado estructurado para Fleur no podía negar que había hecho una repartición perfectamente equitativa, ella y su esposa estaban bastante satisfecha con los resultados que estaba dando, aunque siendo francos el día que le tocaba cocinar a Hermione siempre terminaban comiendo pizza, la ex-gryffindor poseía un montón de habilidades y cualidades pero por desgracia "el arte de cocinar" no se encontraba entre ellas.

De vez en cuando Fleur encontraba la forma de consentir a su esposa, alegando que un poco de espontaneidad ayudaría a no caer en una rutina, rutina que en los últimos meses la estaba devorando por dentro.

Adoraba y amaba a Hermione con cada célula de su cuerpo y sabia que la correspondía, solo que ésta última era menos consciente y susceptible a los hechos que estaban aconteciendo en su relación.

Fleur y Hermione llevaban 5 años juntas de los cuáles 3 eran de casadas, tras el fallido matrimonio con William Weasley que apenas duró unos meses, volvió a Francia junto a su familia, que había extrañado horrores aunque se hubiesen visto con bastante frecuencia.

La Veela adoraba a su familia y a su país era una mujer de valores y costumbres arraigadas desde su infancia, aun así Fluer tenía compromisos laborales en Inglaterra que no podía desatender, y tras un par de meses con su familia regresó a Inglaterra, su sorpresa fue que a las pocas semanas de regresar se encontró con su ahora esposa mientras recorría una de las calles de Londres. Ella y Hermione siempre habían tenido una relación cordial como cuñadas, nada excepcional, pero cuando su relación con Bill terminó ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la ex-gryffindor de otra manera, así fue como descubrió que semanas después de su separación, Hermione también terminó con Ron, el resto como quien dice fue escribiéndose solo, hasta llegar al punto en el que se encuentra ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>POV FLEUR<strong>

Cuando terminó de limpiar las cosas del desayuno, se dirigió al despacho de Hermione para planificar su prometedor domingo sabiendo que su esposa se encontraría allí seguramente con la cabeza enterrada en algún libro. Para su sorpresa no estaba sola, junto a ella se encontraba su ex-cuñado.

-_Vaya Ronald, que…sorpresa no sabía que estabas aquí_- espetó la rubia tratando de sonar lo menos disgustada posible.

- _¿Que hay Fleur?, he venido para ayudar a Hermione_- dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa.

"_¿A ayudar?, Pensó Fleur, tu no podrías ayudarte ni a ti mismo, seguramente tu estarás por aquí dando estúpidas ideas mientras MI MUJER hace todo el trabajo como de costumbre"._

La Veela tratando de salvar su domingo prometedor (ahora no tanto) trató de persuadir al joven Weasley. – _Bon_, _pero hoy es domingo, es vuestro día de descanso y creo que os lo merecéis, después de todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que lleváis realizando durante estos meses, necesitáis despejaros - _

Ron parecía sentirse orgullo y de acuerdo con las palabras de la Veela – _tienes razón Fleur pero ya sabes lo importante que es este proyecto y Mione no quiere desperdiciar ni un minuto de su tiempo-_

Fleur apretó sus manos tratando de mantener su tono de voz amable y cordial mientras asimilaba las palabras de Ron _"¿A caso pasar tiempo con su encantadora esposa era desperdiciar el tiempo?, seguro que es mejor pasarlo encerrada en el despacho con este cabeza de chorlito" _pensó sarcásticamente Fleur, pero eso no iba a ocurrir… - _Tienes razón Ronald el trabajo que estáis haciendo es muy importante y necesario así que me ofrezco voluntaria para ayudaros_-

En ese momento Hermione que se había mantenido completamente ajena a la conversación levanto la cabeza para conectar sus ojos a los de Fleur mientras le decía – _¿Tu no tenías trabajo que hacer? Creí que Bodrog te había pedido que elaboraras un albarán de las arcas de Gringotts_- Fleur no supo que decir y se limitó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez mientras miraba a su esposa sorprendida- _Además Ron y yo vamos a ir al ministerio para trabajar desde allí, necesito consultar unos libros_-

El rostro de Fleur se tensó- _Mon ange, ¿acaso el ministerio no está cerrado_?- La castaña que no dejaba de mirarla le dijo_- así es, pero tenemos permiso del ministro para poder entrar y consultar todo lo que necesitemos_-

La cara de la Veela se descompuso y su rostro podía leerse como un libro abierto, la castaña pareció darse cuenta, así que se acercó para tratar de "animar a su esposa"- _Amor, prometo no tardar, para cuando termines de hacer tus cosas estaré aquí-_ Hermione rompió la distancia posando un casto beso sobre sus labios, siendo sorprendida por la rubia quien la agarró por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Con un leve carraspeo el pelirrojo llamó la atención de ambas chicas, Hermione se separó con las mejillas encendidas por la acción de su esposa que no parecía muy contenta con la interrupción de Ron, y tras esto ambos desaparecieron con el caracterismo "Pop".

Fleur se dejó caer sobre la silla del despacho de Hermione mientras se frotaba las sienes tratando de calmarse.

La rubia no se demoró mucho y comenzó a elaborar su trabajo para Gringotts, le costó bastante trabajo concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y tres horas más tarde consiguió terminar su trabajo, observo el reloj que colgaba del despacho de su esposa, la cual no había regresado aun y seguramente se demoraría un par de horas más, pero la Veela no se iba a quedar en casa esperando, así que se acercó a la chimenea y usando la red flu se comunicó con su hermana Gabrielle para cerciorarse de que estaba en casa y podía visitarla. Tras esto subió a la habitación para arreglarse como es debido.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde se encontraba en la entrada de la villa que daba a la mansión en París de los Delacour, tocó la puerta donde la Elfa doméstica de la familia le abrió –<em>Salut, Madame Fleur, comment ça va?- <em>Fleur le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y mientras entraba le dijo_ – Salut, ça va très bien, merci-_

Se dirigió sin perder el tiempo hacía el salón donde esperaba encontrar a su hermana pequeña – _Mon soeur ¿cómo estás? Te ves estupenda chèrie_- dijo mientras estrechaba a su hermana pequeña en un cálido abrazo.

-_Merci Fleur, pero creo que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ¿pasa algo? ¿A qué se debe esta repentina visita?- _expresó la menor de las Delacour que se caracterizaba por su directa sinceridad.

Cuando la hermana mayor estuvo a punto de contestar apareció Apolline del brazo de su esposo, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de su hija mayor quien se acercó a abrazar a sus padres- _Mére, pére, me alegro de veros_-

-_Mon petit trésor_- Dijo el señor Delacour mientras estrechaba a su hija mayor entre sus brazos. – _Que bueno verte mon amour, cuéntame hija ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_- preguntó la señora Delacour.

-_Tenía ganas de veros_- contestó tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, en ese momento se miraron los unos a los otros y el ambiente se volvió tensó por unos segundos, el padre de Fleur rompió el incomodo silencio – _Que bueno ma petit, sabes que puedes venir a casa siempre que quieras, estaremos encantados de verte_- tras esto el padre de la Veela se disculpó y salió de la habitación para atender unos asuntos.

En ese momento Apolline que no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia se dirigió a su hija para indagar en el meollo del asunto – _y cuéntame chèrie ¿Qué tal esta Hermione? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?- _Fleur trató de sonar tranquila y segura_ – Hermione está muy bien, se ha quedado en Londres trabajando- _

La rubia sabía mostrar a los demás exactamente lo que ella quería que viesen era una "cualidad" que poseía desde pequeña, pero si por algo se caracterizaba su madre era por saber que estaba pasando con sus hijas incluso antes de que ellas mismas se diesen cuenta. Cuando Fleur conoció a Hermione, Apolline fue capaz de detectar lo que su hija sentía por la joven del trío dorado incluso antes de que la rubia supiese que tan profundos era sus sentimientos.

Y lo mismo ocurría ahora, era como un sexto sentido maternal agregado a su condición Veela, ella podía percibir la intranquilidad y tristeza por parte de Fleur, incluso Gabrielle siendo más joven y con menos experiencia podía percibirlo.

La señora Delacour no iba a darse por vencida sabiendo que su hija trataría de evitar el tema para no preocuparla, -_Me alegro de que Hermione esté bien, pero trabaja demasiado, deberían tomarse unas vacaciones les sentaría muy bien a ambas_- Fleur miró a su madre y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa mientras asentía.

Con mucho cuidado Apolline trató de abordar un tema que sabía que seguramente era delicado para su hija y que podría tener algo que ver con el motivo por el cual se sentía tan mal- _Chérie, Hermione y tú…¿habéis vuelto hablar sobre el tema de…les enfants?-_

La cara de Fleur se tensó por un momento. Meses antes de que la castaña aceptara el proyecto del ministerio, su esposa con mucho tacto había sacado a relucir el tema de tener hijos, ambas eran bastante jóvenes aun, la Veela tenía 26 años mientras que la ex-gryffindor tan solo tenía 24, pero llevaban bastante tiempo juntas y a la rubia le hacía ilusión poder formar una familia junto a su esposa, a Hermione le pareció bien la idea incluso Fleur pudo intuir algo de emoción por su parte, pero más allá de eso no había planeado ni hablado nada más.

La joven miró a su madre y le dijo- _no mère, no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre ello, Hermione ahora está bastante ocupada tiene mucho trabajo, así que lo dejaremos para más adelante_- La Veela mayor observó el rostro de su hija tratando de leer sus pensamientos, mientras asentía con la cabeza, Gabrielle que seguía muy de cerca la conversación trató de desviar un poco el tema para que su hermana mayor no se sintiese tan incómoda.

-_He oído que Hermione está trabajando en un proyecto muy importante del ministerio ¿de qué se trata exactamente_?- Fleur les explicó sin entrar en muchos detalles, ambas mujeres quedaron sorprendidas gratamente ya que la familia de Fleur tenía una mentalidad bastante moderna incluso para el mundo mágico, Apolline no pudo evitar cuestionarse en voz alta- _¿y como lo hace para compaginarlo con su trabajo en el Hospital?-_

Fleur dirigió su mirada distraída hacia su manicura francesa mientras decía_ –trabaja todo el día mère, ya sabes lo responsable y cumplidora que es- _

Apolline arqueo una ceja mientras le preguntaba a su hija_- ¿y tiene tiempo para "cumplir" con sus obligaciones como esposa?- _La rubia se sonrojo levemente sabiendo a lo que su madre se refería con "obligaciones como esposa". Apolline Delacour había tratado el tema de la sexualidad con completa naturalidad con sus hijas tal y como lo hizo la abuela de estas con ella, ya que las Veelas eran criaturas sexuales tenían que estar bien informada e instruidas desde jóvenes sobre las ventajas y desventajas de su naturaleza, aun así para Fleur seguía siendo incomodo hablar de ello con su madre.

La joven rubia se aclaró la garganta mientras le respondía con un tono lo más natural posible – _Hermione no tiene ningún tipo de obligación, mére_-

Apolline le dirigía una mirada de escepticismo- _No puedes estar hablando enserio ma chérie, hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, creí que tú y tu hermana tenían ya bastante claro la importancia de mantener una correcta, saludable y asidua vida sexual con sus compañeros, está en nuestra naturaleza y no debemos descuidarla, es tan importante y vital para nosotros como respirar, además nos ayuda a estrechar y mantener el vinculo con nuestra pareja, de lo contrario podría ser peligro y llegar a ocasionar rupturas o distanciamientos en la relación-. _Fluer tan solo soltó un largo y frustrante suspiro tratando de evadir el tema, pero ella que conocía bien a su madre sabía que no lo dejaría pasar con tanta facilidad.

- _No me digas ma petit que ya no eres capaz de despertar el deseo en tu esposa, si tienes dudas sabes que puedes hablar conmigo o con tu grand-mére y ambas te podemos aconsejar- _continuó exponiendo su madre.

Para ese momento la cara de la rubia estaba teñida de un intenso rojo, mientras que su hermana Gabrielle dejaba escapar una sonora risita_ – mére, no necesito consejos ni de ti ni de la abuela, se cómo "tratar" a mi esposa-, _Apolline continuó mirándola con escepticismo_- no tienes que "tratarla" tienes que "hacer el amor con ella"- _dijo sin indulgencia_- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin hacerlo?-._

Fleur intentó ponerse de pie para abandonar el imponente salón y la situación que estaba viviendo allí, pero su madre no se lo permitió_ - ¿a dónde crees que vas jovencita? Esta conversación no ha terminado así que siéntate inmediatamente y contesta a mis preguntas- _ordenó Apolline de forma tajante_._

Fleur resopló e hizo lo su madre le dijo, tardó unos segundos en responder bajo la mirada autoritaria de Apolline quien no daba su brazo a torcer hasta que finalmente contestó_- Algunos meses-_

Apolline tensó su rostro mientras continuaba preguntando_ -¿Cuántos meses?- _la joven rubia, quien para ese momento había entendido que era inútil tratar de oponerse respondió_ –no lo sé, puede qu meses-._

Apolline se llevo una mano a la boca mientras decía _– Mon dieu, comment est-ce possible? ¿Qué pasa con tu sangre Veela? ¿A caso te has vuelto muggle de repente como para estar 4 meses sin hacer nada?-_ la cara de su madre era un cruce entre disgustada y conmocionada.

Fleur se sentía como si tuviese 6 años y la hubiese pillando haciendo alguna travesura, su rostro no podía estar más colorado, y sentía que la habitación se estaba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

Apolline no quiso alargar más la conversación ya había escuchado suficiente así que se puso de pie para acercarse a su hija mayor mientras la sujetaba delicadamente por los hombros- _Fleur mírame, quiero que vuelvas a Londres lo antes posible, hables con tu esposa y hagan el amor hasta recuperar el tiempo perdido o perder el conocimiento…lo que llegue primero, y es una orden jovencita, apúrate no tienes tiempo que perder, ahh y por favor comunícate conmigo en cuanto soluciones este "problema" de momento no le diremos nada a la abuela no quiero que se lleve un disgusto para nada, si no pudieras…solucionarlo entonces llámame urgentemente_-

La cara de espanto de la joven Veela lo decía todo, Gabrielle por su parte no podía parar de reír al ver el rostro de Fleur, su madre la reprendió antes de salir de la habitación murmurando en francés.

Gabrielle quien ya había controlado su risa se acercó a su hermana y le dijo -_tranquila ya sabes cómo es, se preocupa demasiado, es como la abuela. Estoy segura que_ _las cosas entre Hermione y tú se van a arreglar.- _Fleur por su parte dejo escapar un largo suspiro mientras enterraba la cabeza en uno de los cojines de corte francés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué les a parecido el primer capítulo? ¿Se han quedado con ganas de más? Espero que sí, si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa, por favor háganmelo saber, saludos para todos.<strong>


	2. Parte II

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia tal y como les dije. Esta parte contiene un ¿alto? contenido sexual, así que ya están avisados.**

**Como siempre la historia pertenece a la señora J.K. Rowling, y antes de que se me olvide muchísimas gracias por sus alertas, visitas, reviews…etc. Si tienen alguna duda, idea, sugerencia háganmelo saber.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV HERMIONE<strong>

Con un largó suspiro escapando de sus labios la castaña cruzaba el umbral de la residencia Delacour-Granger, estaba completamente agotada, ya que Ronald y ella habían pasado todo el día en el ministerio trabajando, pero gracias a esto tenían gran parte del trabajo avanzado y posiblemente en unas cuantas semanas el proyecto de ley se convertía en una realidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginárselo.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la casa con unos encantamientos protectores, comenzó a llamar a su esposa para disculparse por la tardanza, al no recibir contestación alguna se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí.

Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios al pensar en su esposa, seguramente estaría enfadada después de haberse pasado el único día que tenía libre trabajando. Ella no pretendía pasar tantas horas en el trabajo, pero una vez que empezaba le resultaba casi imposible parar.

Cruzó el pasillo pensando en la forma de recompensar a Fleur, probablemente su enfado seria monumental y tardaría una semana en desaparecer, además estos últimos meses había estado muy distante y fría como consecuencia de la cantidad de trabajo que estaba tratando de sacar adelante, y su pobre mujer lo estaba sufriendo.

Cuando entró a su habitación se dispuso a darse un baño relajante, y para su sorpresa el baño parecía estar ocupada. Tocó la puerta suavemente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces con cuidado se dispuso a abrir la puerta y entrar.

Allí encontró algo que no se esperaba en absoluto. La francesa se encontraba de pie junto a la bañera rectangular terminando de encender la última vela que acompañaba al resto de ellas, proporcionando una imagen cálida y romántica, la bañera estaba terminando de llenarse desprendiendo un dulce aroma y los vapores procedentes del agua caliente empezaban a acumularse en el aire.

La rubia se giró para ver a Hermione junto a la puerta y le dedicó una amable sonrisa- ¿_Amour, ya estás aquí?_-, la castaña que observó asombrada por encontrarla allí, sin más respondió – _Sí, acabo de llegar, pensé que no estabas en casa, te he llamado al entrar pero no respondías_- Fleur asintió mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de Hermione la cual se reprendió así misma por sonrojarse de esa manera como si no la hubiese visto suficientes veces desvestirse durante estos años.

–_En fin dejo que te bañes tranquilamente, voy a preparar la cena_- dijo tras soltar un ligero carraspeo.

Pero antes de que pudiese darse la vuelta, la rubia la sujeto por la muñeca instándola a girarse- _La cena ya está preparada no tienes que preocuparte, ¿porque no aprovechas y te das un baño tú también chérie?_- y sin esperar respuesta afirmativa o negativa, comenzó a desvestirla lentamente.

Hermione pudo sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago mientras la desprendía de cada trozo de tela hasta dejarla sin nada, después ambas se metieron en la bañera. La castaña pudo sentir como el agua caliente la envolvía mientras se relajaba apoyando la espalda sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Fleur.

Hacía meses que no compartían un momento así a solas, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la agradable sensación. La francesa comenzó a depositar tiernos besos sobre su cuello a la vez que trazaba con sus suaves dedos líneas invisibles que iban desde su hombro hasta la muñeca.

Hermione no sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí disfrutando de la presencia y la compañía la una de la otra, hasta que Fleur comenzó a incorporarse y salir de la bañera, envolviéndose rápidamente en su albornoz. La francesa se agachó para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su amante y decirle – _Voy a servir la cena en unos minutos, no tardes mucho o te vas a arrugar como una uva pasa_-

Ella permaneció unos escasos 5 minutos más en la bañera, su estomago comenzaban a rugir ya que no había ingerido nada desde el desayuno, así que se dispuso a secarse y ponerse algo de ropa cómoda.

Cuando bajo las escaleras pudo ver como una tenue luz provenía de la sala de estar, allí encontró a su esposa acomodada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano que enseguida le ofreció. Sobre la mesa había extendido diferentes platos con algo de picoteo, era lo que se dice una cena ligera compuesta por: una ensalada, algo de queso fresco y algunas piezas de fruta. La castaña observó como Fleur se llevaba a la boca una uva fresca, y entre caricias y miradas se dispusieron a cenar disfrutando lo que quedaba de domingo.

Tras la cena y una charla amena en la que la Fleur se había mostrado especialmente encantadora, Hermione comenzó a sentirse bastante relajada y risueña como consecuencia del vino, la rubia comenzó a depositas besos sobre el cuello y uno de los hombros descubiertos de su esposa, ésta se dejó hacer entre tiernos besos y caricias, sintiéndose en el paraíso hasta que la Veela se detuvo.

La ex-gryffindor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su mujer la agarró de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación de ambas, la castaña estaba ansiosa, y a pesar del cansancio acumulado tenía ganas de hacerle el amor desde que la había visto desnuda en la bañera.

Una vez en la habitación la rubia le quitó la camiseta holgada, que tan solo había estado usando hasta el momento junto con unos bóxers, y le ordenó que se tumbase boca abajo en la cama. Hermione quedó un poco sorprendida _"¿y los besos y las caricias? ¿Acaso no quería perder tiempo con los preliminares?_" aun así hizo lo que se le ordenó dejándose llevar por la curiosidad y las ganas.

Una vez tumbada tal y como se le había dicho, pudo sentir como un peso se instalaba encima de ella. La francesa se había sentado a horcajadas encima y con mucha habilidad comenzaba a extender sobre su cuerpo una ligera capa de aceite de almendras.

Los dedos agiles de la rubia trabajaban sobre la espalda de la castaña quien empezó a deshacerse bajo las hábiles manos de Fleur. Hermione se sentía en el paraíso, realmente no era consciente de cuanto necesitaba un buen masaje y sin lugar a dudas su esposa era toda una profesional ya que consiguió eliminar todas las contracturas que se habían formado durante estos meses en su espalda.

Cuando la Veela acabó con su magistral masaje, su esposa se sentía como si flotase en una nube, no tenia palabras para agradecerle lo suficiente por cuidarla y mimarla de esa manera. Tras dejar un pequeño beso sobre su nuca, la rubia se instaló al lado de su mujer y le deseo buenas noches.

Hermione abrió los ojos de manera abrupta y dijo _–¿Buenas noches y ya está?- _Fleur le dio una mirada confundida.

La leona soltó un suspiro de frustración - _¿No vamos a hacer el amor?_- Fleur intentó decir algo y las palabras parecían tropezar en su boca- _y-yo…pensé…quiero decir te ves muy cansada…-_ la castaña la miró a los ojos y comprendiendo lo que veía en ellos, los ojos de su esposa estaban tan oscurecidos por el deseo como seguramente lo estaban los propios, pero aun así seguía posponiendo sus necesidades a las de ella y eso no lo podía seguir permitiendo – _Si, estoy cansada, cansada del trabajo, del ministerio y de no tener tiempo para poder estar contigo y sé que es mi culpa, pero no pienso desaprovechar este día _– Sin esperar replica sujeto el rostro de su mujer, y la besó como hacía mucho que no la besaba, la besó con deseo, pero sobretodo con amor…

**POV FLEUR**

Fleur se había propuesto aprovechar lo que quedaba de su "prometedor domingo" y aunque las cosas no habían salido como ella había planeado en un primer momento, trataría por lo menos de iniciar un acercamiento hacia su esposa quien por culpa del estrés y del trabajo se estaba alejando de ella o al menos así lo sentía.

Todo estaba preparado para su llegada, el baño, la cena y el masaje, se había propuesto conquistarla esa noche como la primera vez en tres sencillos pasos, y así lo hizo.

El baño fue simplemente magnifico sentir su cuerpo y su presencia la hacía vibrar de emoción, su sangre Veela comenzó a alborotarse cuando tuvo su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos, pero haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y autocontrol consiguió contenerse, pasada la primera prueba y la más complicada, compartieron una cena romántica, llena de risas, besos y caricias donde pudo sacar a relucir todo su encanto personal, y por último y no menos importante, Fleur le dio un masaje…mejor dicho "el masaje" que tanto necesita, con esto la castaña no podría seguir mostrándose fría e indiferente por muy cansada ( que sabía que lo estaba) que estuviese.

Pero al parecer la rubia no era la única que deseaba hacer el amor, su leona después de haber recibido un masaje que dejaría completamente relajado y dormido hasta al Cancerbero más salvaje, tenía ganas de más, de mucho más, a pesar de que podía notar el cansancio en su cuerpo la morena le había dejado saber que quería hacer el amor con ella, y por si no fuera poco la estaba besando con tanto deseo que con el solo roce de sus labios consiguió desatar y liberar a la Veela en su interior.

La forma en la que la ex-gryffindor la estaba besando hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciese. Un ronroneo comenzó vibrar en su pecho, Hermione no perdió el tiempo y se instaló a horcajadas encima de la rubia que se dejó hacer.

La castaña se separó de sus labios para colocarse en su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, mientras sus manos inquietas trataban de quitarle la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

En menos de tres minutos La Veela estaba completamente desnuda y lista para recibir sus atenciones, Hermione sin tiempo que perder posó una de sus manos en el pecho y lo apretó, esto le hizo ganarse un suspiro de la rubia que arqueó la espalda buscando prolongar el contacto, la morena le dedicó una especial atención a sus pechos, los acarició, rozó, besó, y lamió como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

La rubia adoraba la forma en la que la castaña le hacía el amor, siempre tan considerada y meticulosa, tomándose su tiempo para que todo su cuerpo recibiera la atención merecida, pero en estos momentos la Veela necesitaba atención en un lugar muy especifico de su cuerpo. No quería precipitar las cosas ni parecer demasiado desesperada (aunque lo estaba), pero si la castaña no la hacía suya ahora mismo se iba a acabar volviendo loca.

-_Hermione….mon amour_- Salió de su boca a modo de suplica. La castaña entendió perfectamente lo que necesitaba y no se iba a hacer rogar, así que lentamente comenzó a bajar por entre los pechos y el vientre plano de su amada, dejando ardientes y húmedos besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, sus manos seguían masajeando ávidamente los pechos de la rubia, quien se desesperaba por segundos.

La castaña deslizó sus manos por los costados, por sus caderas, arañando la piel que encontraba a su pasó, rozó la cara externa de los muslos de Fleur y sujetándola por las rodillas separó sus piernas dejándola a merced de su boca hambrienta.

La ex –gryffindor soltó un gran suspiro al ver lo excitada que estaba su mujer, el contacto de su aliento con la piel sensible hizo a la Veela retorcerse de deseo.

No se demoró mucho en atender su sexo hinchado, pasando la lengua por toda su apertura, oyó un gemido animal procedente de su mujer, y con sus ojos observó cómo se agarraba al cabecero de la cama que crujió entre las manos de la rubia, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro antes de atacar la perla sensible de Fleur.

Quejidos, suspiros y gemidos rabotaban contra los oídos de la leona animándola a seguir con su labor, que no tenía intención de abandonar hasta quedar satisfecha.

Fleur por su parte estaba desatada, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, sus uñas se habían trasformado en garras y se encontraban clavadas al cabecero de la cama que estaba recibiendo un considerado maltrato por su parte. La boca de la leona le estaba haciendo maravillas y pronto comenzó a sentir como su vientre se tensaba advirtiéndole de la llegada de su orgasmo.

_Amour…continuez…ne vous arrêtez pas…- _murmuró en francés mientras mecía las caderas. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y un sonoro gemido salió de sus labios cuando terminó.

Exhausta y tratando de recuperar el aliento sintió como su leona subía lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con pasión.

La castaña sentía los latidos acelerados del corazón de su mujer, ella había podido sentir el éxtasis de Fleur en su boca, lo que la hizo estar a punto de llegar al orgasmo con ella.

La rubia no tardó mucho en reponerse. A pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo maravilloso su sangre Veela seguía burbujeando, necesitaba poseer a Hermione hacerla estremecer y nada ni nadie podría detenerla.

Comenzó lentamente besando los hombros y mordiéndolos ligeramente. Después paso su lengua por el cuello ganándose un suspiro de la leona que giró el cuello hacia un lado para darle más espacio.

La Veela comenzó a bajar su mano perezosamente, arrastrando las uñas por toda la piel que encontraba a su paso hasta llegar a los bóxers de la castaña empapados por su propia excitación. Fleur no perdió el tiempo y se los arrancó de un tirón lanzándolos a algún rincón de la habitación.

Mientras besaba su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, paso una de sus manos por el sexo la castaña.

Un ronroneo empezó a brotar del pecho de la Veela– _¡Merde!…estas tan…mojada-_ esto salió de sus labios en forma de suspiro haciendo que su aliento pesado chocara contra el oído de la otra.

La británica para aquel entonces estaba desesperada, las sabanas de seda se apelotonaban en sus manos mientras trataba de controlar su respiración errática. Necesitaba a Fleur y la necesitaba ya.

_Amor…por favor…- _susurró la leona en su oído_. _

La boca de Fleur centró su atención en los pechos de la castaña, quien no aguantaba más la tortura de su amante. En un intento desesperado sujeto una de las manos de la rubia tratado de guiarla hacia el epicentro del volcán que tenia entre las pierna, con esto tan solo se ganó una risita por parte de su torturadora, haciendo a la británica enfurecer.

La rubia adoraba la forma en que su leona se desesperaba, su orgullo Veela se inflaba y disfrutaba de la tortura que le estaba ocasionando a su esposa, pero Fleur ansiaba demasiado poseer a la leona y no se demoró más en hacerla suya.

Un lánguido dedo comenzó a bajar por su sexo hasta posicionarse en su entrada, la ex-gryffindor abrió más las piernas para darle mejor acceso. La rubia despacio comenzó a adentrarse en el interior de Hermione quien ahora clavaba sus uñas en su espalda haciéndola gruñir. Fleur tomó esto como un aliciente y por instinto introdujo su dedo lo más hondo posible, ganándose un sonoro gemido por parte de la morena.

Las caderas de la castaña no paraban de mecerse al ritmo que su amante había marcado, pero esto no era suficiente ella necesitaba más y así se lo hizo saber – _Fleur…necesito más…._- y como si la rubia estuviese esperando la petición, introdujo un dedo más en el interior de Hermione que ahora se movía descontrolada, arañando su cuerpo aun más, haciéndole saber cuánto la deseaba.

Cuando las uñas de la leona se clavaron con fuerza en el trasero de Fleur está por instinto mordió su hombro mientras exhalaba un gemido, ambas estaban descontroladas y las penetraciones de la Veela eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas.

La francesa llevó su boca al oído de su esposa y con la voz ronca por el deseo le susurró– _Quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te corres_-

La británica enredó su mano en los cabellos rubios y la miró a los ojos desafiante, sabía que la Veela trataba de dominarla y someterla en la cama, pero ella no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

La rubia al ver que su petición no era satisfecha comenzó a ralentizar sus embestidas, haciendo que la leona se desespera más– _Fleur no pares…sigue por favor…-_ y sin que esta se lo esperase, la Veela introdujo un tercer dedo aumentando la tensión y la fricción en su interior.

Hermione no lo soportaba más, la tensión en todo su cuerpo le advertía de la proximidad de su orgasmo estaba a punto –_Dilo…-_ ordenó Fleur. La castaña maldijo en su interior pues sabía que la Veela no la dejaría acabar y la torturaría hasta conseguir lo que quería, así que cuando empezó a notar el inició de su orgasmo, comenzó a gemir el nombre de amante –Fleur…Fleur…dios Fleur…Siiii- su orgasmo explotó en su interior como una exhibición de fuegos artificiales y su cerebro se desconectó por unos segundos.

La francesa depositó una serie de besos sobre el hombro de su esposa antes de separar sus cuerpos que se encontraban bañados por el sudor.

Cuando la leona consiguió recuperarse y normalizar su respiración, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia quien comenzó a acariciar su espalda con suavidad. –_Chèrie, siento haber sido tan…dominanta_- susurró la rubia.

Hermione le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho y le dijo- _No te preocupes amor…has estado increíble…- _ambas se echaron a reír y permanecieron abrazadas compartiendo caricias y besos hasta quedarse dormidas_._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Fleur se levantó temprano como todos los días, en la ventana de su habitación se encontraba una lechuza que bien sabia a quien pertenecía, cuando cogió la carta que se encontraba en la pata del animal, pudo reconocer la letra de su madre, una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro al leer el contenido, rápidamente cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió tan solo una palabra "oui", lo ató a la pata del animal y este salió volando.<p>

Hermione se retorció un poco en la cama y le dijo _-¿Qué haces allí de pie y desnuda? Ven aquí ahora mismo-_

La Veela le dio una sonrisa socarrona a la par que se acercaba a la cama y le susurraba – _¿Estas lista para el siguiente asalto…?-_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeeno, esto es todo amigos, espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos se hayan entretenido un poco, se que ha sido bastante corta pero bueno, por lo menos me he quitado el mono de escribir algo sobre ellas, gracias por leerme y cuídense.<strong>


End file.
